Fred Weasley II
by Molly Weasley II
Summary: Fred Weasley II wants to know about his Uncle Fred who died in the battle of Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Uncle Fred was a funny, brave and happy person. Dad is always telling me and Roxanne about their time at Hogwarts. I was named after my Uncle Fred. I am Fred Weasley II. Roxanne Weasley is my sister by the way. Dad and Uncle Fred were really close apparently, well, they were twins. My Dad misses my Uncle Fred a lot. We go and visit him sometimes at a graveyard. We always buy him yellow roses to put down on his grave. Sometimes I help out in Dad's store. Dad says that he opened it up with Uncle Fred.

I remember when I was little and I was hungry at night, so I was going downstairs to the fridge. While walking very quietly down the stairs, I heard my Dad crying and my Mum talking to him. I stood at the end of the stairs, eavesdropping on their conversation.

_"He's gone, Angelina! We can't do anything about it!" My Dad said, crying._

_"He's not gone; he's in your heart! As long as you remember him and love him, he will always be here" My mum said._

Of course, I didn't know who they were talking about, as I was only little and only knew a few bits about my Uncle Fred. I remember tiptoeing back upstairs, wondering why my dad was crying.

When we go to visit Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur, a clock on the wall had always caught my eye. However, it wasn't really a clock; it had pictures of the Weasley family, before my cousins and I were born, and it had places like 'School' and 'Work' around it. Wherever the Weasley family were, the clock would show where they are, by pointing the Weasley's picture at one of the places. I remembered once that it had Uncle Fred's picture pointing at Lost. The next time I looked at the clock, his picture wasn't there. I asked Mum what had happened to the picture and she said it must of gone up to Heaven.

When I got my first detention at Hogwarts, for putting some puking pastilles in my sisters food. Dad sent me a letter. Oh, I have it here!

_'Dear Fred,_

_Your mother and I received a letter from Hogwarts telling us that you received your first detention. Putting puking pastilles in your sisters food, that was genius!_

_What your father means is, don't do that again or will we tell Roxanne to put some puking pastilles in your food! _

_Yes, your mother is right. (Watch out because Roxanne sent us a letter about plotting revenge!) Anyway you are an amazing, bright boy and we are very proud of you._

_Love_

_Dad and Mum_

_Xxx'_

I've always wanted to learn more about my Uncle Fred. Now I'm at Hogwarts, I can find out lots more. I recently found out that he played on the Quidditch team as beater, the same position as my dad and I. He was also always pranking the students of Hogwarts! Him and Dad got loads of detentions in their years of school.

Uncle Fred died at the battle of Hogwarts. He died fighting against the death eaters and he was a hero.

Um, I have to go now. I've got some potions homework to finish off.

**_Fred_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Neville's POV**

I was reading my Herbology book when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I said.

Fred Weasley II came walking in with a gloomy face. That wasn't his normal face. Normally he would be laughing, signing or dancing. He sat down on the chair next I me.

"Hi, Professor Longbottom" Fred said.

"Hey, Whats the matter, Fred?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I just … it's about Uncle Fred" Fred replied.

I put my book down on the table.

"Okay, what about him?" I asked.

He sighed. He got something out from his pocket. It was a little box. He opened it and inside was a stone.

"Today I had detention in the forbidden forest. I was walking along with Hagrid when I found this stone. I picked it up and … I … I saw him. I saw Uncle Fred" Fred said.

I widened my eyes. Fred was … dead, wasn't he? I saw him lying on the ground with my own eyes.

"Do you think I've gone mad?" Fred asked me.

"Wait, let me see this stone" I replied.

Fred handed me the stone in the box. I looked at it carefully, not touching it, when I finally figured what it was.

"Fred, you have not gone mad. This is the resurrection stone. Your Uncle Harry told me that he had found it and left it in the forbidden forest. After all these years it was still there. Fred, you've heard of the tale of the three brothers, right?" I asked him.

He nodded.

"Well, this is the resurrection stone that the second brother had received from death" I told him.

He widened his eyes.

"Really? This means that I could give it to Dad and he could see Uncle Fred _every_ day! He would be so happy!" Fred said, excitedly.

I sighed.

"Fred, don't give this to your Dad. Your Dad is better off without this. You know what happened to the second brother, don't you? He killed himself. Don't tell your father because I know he will be so desperate to get his hands on this. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to hand this in to Professor McGonagall" I said.

Fred's wide grin turned into a frown and he stared down at the floor. I patted him on the back, hoping he wasn't crying.

"I guess your right … I don't want my dad to kill himself" Fred whispered.

"Yeah … Now, I have something for you but you can't tell your cousins" I said, going into the draw beside me.

"Really, what is it? I promise I won't tell!" Fred said, excitedly.

I got the Chocolate Wand that I brought from Honeydukes the other day, when I was out with the Year Fours. Fred is in Year Two, so, he is not allowed to go to Hogsmeade. I was saving it for myself, but I think Fred needs the chocolate to take his mind off things. I gave it to him and watched his grin go the widest it had ever gone.

"Thank you, Professor Longbottom!" He said, happily.

"You're welcome! Now have you done you're Herbology homework that I have given you?" I asked him.

He down at his shoes and started swinging his legs.

"Maybe" He mumbled.

"I'll take that as a no" I said, laughing, " Just make sure you do it before Wednesday!"

"Ok" He said.

"So, what did you do this time, to get detention?" I asked him.

He looked up, grinning.

"I put some fever fudge in Filch's lunch" He said.

I nodded and laughed.

"Oh, that's a good one! I never really liked Filch ... Don't tell anyone I said that, otherwise I might get a detention!" I said.

"Oh, yeah, that reminds me. I think I might have to go and apologise to Hagrid for leaving him alone in the Forbidden Forest" Fred said.

I chuckled.

"Go on then!" I said, laughing and he zoomed out of sight.


End file.
